Death Wish
by Miss Unwritten
Summary: Miley loves Nick. Nick loves Miley. But what if they're forced to remain strictly platonic? Will there be nothing but death wishes of 'what if's?
1. Trailer

Yay. It's my first Hannah Montana fanfic! It's actually based on the real life of Miley Cyrus **Please take note that I wrote this story on my old account that I'm prepared to delete and it was based on old events so I'm prepared to tweak it a bit.**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could have The Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus or anyone else displayed in this fanfic but sadly, I do not. I only own a really cute ripped zebra shirt.

**She was in love with him.**

_Miley kissing a poster of Nick Jonas in her room._

**He was in love with her.**

_Nick flipping channels on his T.V. but stopping to smile at Miley's show._

**But what if they had to keep it strictly platonic?**

_Miley singing "7 things"_ _while staring directly at Nick._

**Will they ever be together?**

_Nick grabbing Miley's waist and kissing her deeply in her dressing room.  
_

**Or will they be left with "What ifs?"**

_Miley crying in a corner while looking at a dog tag necklace.  
_

_Nick crying as he see watches Miley's music video "7 things."_

Read **Death Wish** by Miss Unwritten to find out.

**Coming to a computer screen near you.**

**A/N: Well, WHAT DO YOU THINK! It's going to be a sad ending. Sorry guys. If I have time, I'll update soon.**


	2. 7 True Things

**Disclaimer: **I only own a really good pen with no ink.

**Chapter 1: 7 True Things**

Miley was feeling a little under the weather. She kept remenising about her two year boyfriend, Nick Jonas.

Sure she had other boyfriends after him, but none of them were as special...

Just as she tried to shake off the thought of Nick, "7 Things" blasted through the radio bringing back old memories...

_FLASHBACK_:

_She was lying in her bed hoping this dreadful day wouldn't come._

_It was the day she would shoot her music video for "7 Things."_

_She hated the fact that her sister dragged her into putting the song in her album._

_'God! It was only a way for me to relieve my emotions without it being on PopStar's cover! Now it'll be on my CD! UGH!' said Miley to herself._

_"Wake up Miles. We have to get ready for the vid" said Billy Ray._

_"Yeah, Yeah. I'm coming" said a frustrated Miley._

_After getting dressed, showering, brushing her teeth, and doing her hair, Miley was off to go confess her feelings for Nick Jonas to the entire Hannah Montana fan population._

_"Miley dear!" said Brett, the director of her music video._

_"...Hey" said a very sad Miley._

_"Okay, were gonna get you into make up and clothes then the magic will happen, kay?" said Brett._

_"Sure." said Miley attempting to sound enthusiastic but failing miserably._

_When Miley was completely done with her make up and clothing, it was time for shooting._

_"Kay girls. Lets make me proud!" said Brett._

_'Wow! He gives good good pep talks' said Miley to herself sarcastically._

_Without warning, her song started._

_"CUT!" said Brett. "Miley you need more feeling. Why don't you take your dog tag and sing to it. That way it'll seem like a boy gave it to you. It has the same concept as the girls hugging their teddy bears."_

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey Miley. Happy 15th birthday" said Nick as he gave her a small box._

_"Awe. Thanks Nick" said Miley._

_"Open it!" said Nick as Miley began to tear it apart._

_"Awe! It's a dog tag!" said Miley._

_"I know its not the best gift but I got it when I was in tour in France. I guess their some sort of hit down there." said an embarrased Nick _

_"Well, I love it. Thanks Nick" said Miley as she hugged him tightly. _

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

_Ever since then, Miley has always worn her dog tag._

_"Okay. Wish I would have thought of that" said Miley_

_After about thirty minutes of shooting, Miley was given a break._

_She ran to her dressing room and sat in a random corner. She tried to swallow her tears but they just came rushing down._

_'Why? Why? Why? Do I love him. He's a jerk! He's so--UGH! He's making me mess up my make up!' said a confused Miley in her head._

_RING RING. Miley's Sidekick LX rang._

_"Hello?" said Miley trying to sound normal._

_"Hey MiMi" said Mandy_

_"Hey Mandy. What's up?" replied Miley as she wiped away her tears from her cheeks._

_"Well, wait--Miley. Are you okay? You sound like you're crying. Who do I need to beat up?" said a concerned Mandy._

_"Ugh! Am I that obvious." said Miley as she giggled._

_"Yes. Pretty much. Where are you?"_

_"I'm shooting my music video for 7 things." said Miley._

_"Do you want me to come?" said Mandy trying to be sincere._

_"No its okay. I'm just thinking about you know who."_

_"Oh. That dude. I'm tired of him. After you're done shooting, I'm coming over and we're gunna have a sleep over with Leslie. A G.N.O. kay baby cakes?" said Mandy._

_"Alright" said Miley._

_"Stay strong. I'll see you soon. Text me when you're done."_

_"Okay. Peace." replied Miley before hanging up._

_All she needed to do was get through this without him on her mind. Which would be difficult considering the song is all about him._

_'This is going to be a LONG day' thought Miley._


	3. Complicated

**Disclaimer:** I only own a robot dog without batteries.

**Chapter 2: Complicated**

Nick Jonas was having an extremely hard time sleeping on his tour bus with his brothers constantly nagging at each other.

"Joe! I can't see the television!" said Kevin

"Well, maybe you could if you cut your crazy hair" replied Joe.

"Hah! You're one to talk!" said Kevin

The bickering was driving him insane! Ever since their second tour, Kevin and Joe have been fighting immensely and non-stop.

Nick would give up his rockstar life just to be normal again.

He was tired of his brothers fighting, his parents never there anymore, pretending to be one big happy family but mostly he was tired of pretending he didn't love Miley because apparently, or so his publicist thinks, that if he dates Miley, no more girls will like him.

He wanted his life to be like it was before. Where the Jonas Brothers actually acted like brothers; where his parents were always their for moral support; where he didn't need to pretend to be a happy family; and mostly where he didn't need to deny his love for Miley Ray Cyrus.

'For crying out loud! She's the one that inspires me to write my songs!' thought Nick.

Since sleeping wasn't an option, Nick decided to watch some T.V. in the other room.

As Nick was surfing for something good to watch, he came upon an old Hannah Montana episode where the Jonas Brothers guest starred in.

_"Sweet momma! It's the Jonas Brothers!" said Hannah._

_"Daddy! I told you somebody else was in here! I am so sorry guys. He gets so impatient."_

_"Sorry fellahs. Got a big shoe sale I need to get to." said Billy Ray_

_"Dudes! It's Hannah Montana" said Nick._

_"We're big fans" said Kevin._

_"We love your music" said Joe._

_"You're pretty" said Nick._

_"Pretty with the singing and dancing that you do...Wow! You're pretty!" said Nick_

_"Nice save." said Kevin._

Nick remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

It was the day Miley and him started dating for the very first time.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey Miley." said Nick as Miley was sitting in her dressing room._

_"Oh hey Nick. Great acting out there" said Miley smiling._

_"Yeah, I guess. But I wanted to ask you something."_

_"Okay. What's up?" said a curious Miley_

_"Well. Uhh--I sorta wanted to know if maybe, if you want to, you know, like--umm...go on a date or like do something fun or get a bite to eat. But like you don't have to if you don't want to..." said an embarrassed Nick._

_"Hah. What took you so long!? I've been waiting for you to ask me forever!" said Miley._

_"Really? Uhh--I mean really. That's great!" said Nick._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Nick looked down at his necklace.

It was a dog tag that he got from France that is an exact duplicate of Miley's except it said "Nick Jonas. Diabetes."

He couldn't help but tear up.

She was the one from him. He knew it. She knew it. The world knew it. But they had to deny it.

'Life is so freaking complicated!' Nick said to himself.


	4. Confessions

**Disclaimer: **I only own a half bitten cookie that I found on the floor.

**Chapter 3: Confessions  
**

"Hello! and welcome to the..." said Miley.

"MILEY AND MANDY SHOW!" added Mandy.

"We have a VERY special guest with us." said Mandy.

"She's famous for her title in See You Again, all the way from Tennessee, please welcome, LESLIE!" said Miley.

"YAY! I always wanted to be on a show" said Leslie.

"So, what are we doing?" said Mandy.

"We are...having a SLEEPOVER!" said Miley.

"And now, for your entertainment, this video is strictly random dancing that we choregraphed to look like fools." said Mandy

"WORD!" said Leslie.

As the girls danced away to various songs, Miley couldn't help but think about Nick.

She decided to go to her bathroom where she coincidentally had a poser of Nick on her door.

She kissed Nick's cheek and whispered 'I love you' and walked away.

Meanwhile, Nick was talking to his publicist on the phone.

"Hey Nick, fabulous." said Jerry.

"Hey Jerry. What's up?" said a tired Nick.

"Well, I suppose you know you're going to be going to that award show that Miley's hosting right?" said Jerry.

"Mhm." said Nick as he ate a cracker.

"But what you don't know is that you're going to have to share a backstage room with Miley." said Jerry

"WHAT?!"

"I couldn't get you and your brothers your own rooms so Miley's agent said she wasn't going to use her's that often since she would be busy hosting it." explained Jerry

"Oh. Okay." said Nick trying to hide back his smile.

Nick had to pretend he disliked Miley so that Miley wouldn't think he liked her.

One time he was nice and she kissed him on the cheek at a Hannah Montana/Jonas Brothers concert while singing We Got The Party.

The truth was Nick loved everything about her.

When everyone was sleeping, Nick would turn on his iPhone and watch various episodes of the Miley and Mandy show until he fell asleep.

'At least I get to see her through these videos...' thought Nick.

**AN: When I wrote this, the award show I was talking about was the Teen Choice Awards but I now changed it to a random award show. Haha (:**


	5. The Awards

**Disclaimer: **I only own a pack of jello that I won't eat 'cause I don't like jello:(

**Chapter 4: The Awards ...  
**

Miley was getting her hair curled as she read over her script.

Her belly was filled with butterflies as she waited for Nick's arrival.

She was nervous, of course, because she had to see Nick but also because she was informed that she had to sing '7 things' live as an opening number.

Getting stressed, Miley decided to go see Mandy.

"Hey Manderz" said a sad Miley.

"Hey...wait--I can already tell you're getting bummed out over Nick." said Mandy.

"I can't help it! When we first went out, he was perfect. I mean, we had it all. I guess his feelings changed but come on, I still remember our first kiss."

_FLASHBACK_

_"You're so going down!" said Miley as she scored her 105th combo in Dance Dance Revolution._

_"Hey! At least I can clear a level now!" said Nick as Miley laughed._

_"Uh-oh! Turbo speed!" said Miley as she clicked on expert.  
_

_Nick tried his best to keep up but somewhere along the way, his sneakers came undone and he tripped right on top of Miley._

_The two teens couldn't help but burst out in laughter._

_Suddenly, Nick looked deeply into Miley's eyes as he brushed away a lock of hair that was in her face._

_He leaned in to kiss her..._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"I know Milerz but he's obviously dating one of his brothers if he doesn't like you. You're smart, funny, gorgeous, talented, sexy and just downright perfect. He probably got intimidated because you were the prettiest one in the relationship" said Mandy trying to give a pep talk.

Miley slightly giggled. "Well, I gotta go do a sound check so I'll see you in a few."

"Kay Miley. Stay strong" said Mandy as Miley exited the door.

Nick was tying his sneakers as he got ready for the award show.

As usual, his brothers were fighting about something completely absurd that he did not want to get into.

So to drain out the voices, Nick put on his headphones and typed away a document on his lap top to kill time.

When they finally arrived at the awards, they were instructed to go into Miley/their dressing room until the show began.

Miley decided to go sit in her dressing room unaware of the fact he was going to be in there.

As she opened the door, she saw the Jonas Brothers sitting.

"Hey Miley!" said Kevin and Joe as they took turns hugging her.

"Hey guys. Hi Nick." said Miley as she looked at him.

'God, she looks so hot in red'

"Hey." said Nick trying his best not to make eye contact.

"Miley Cyrus on deck!"

"Oh, I think you guys have to sit in your audience seats now." said Miley before she left.

"Ready to dance to '7 things' Miley?" asked Ashley (her other dancer).

"Not really." whispered Miley as her song began.

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared

Miley could see Nick looking at her as she sang. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

It was awesome, but we lost it  
It's not possible for me, not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The song began to get more upbeat as Ashley and Mandy started dancing and jumping around.

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

Miley could feel Nick's eyes burning on her. Her eyes started to water when she finished the chorus.

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

Miley didn't dare to blink. She feared that if she did, tears would tumble down her cheeks.

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

Miley tried her best not to cry but she was having difficulties.

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do

Miley, Ashley, and Mandy quickly bowed as they ran off stage. Mandy quickly hugged Miley as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's okay Miley. I know." said a comforting Mandy.

As the night went on, Miley could sense a lot of tension between her and Nick.

She was getting so sick of it!

Miley made up her mind. 'I need to talk to him.'


	6. Drama in the Dressing Room

**Disclaimer: **I only own a pair of ice skates with no blades.

**Chapter 5: Drama in the Dressing Room  
**

When the awards were finally over, Miley went into her dressing room to see Nick.

"Hey guys. Do you mind if Nick and I talk alone for a few minutes." said Miley referring to Joe and Kevin.

"Yeah." "Sure."

As the boys left, Miley could see Nick was getting a little uncomfortable as he didn't dare to make eye contact.

**Miley's POV**

Okay, you can do this. Just tell him what's on your mind. Be straight forward and honest

"No offence Nick but you've been a total jerk to me lately. I get that we're over but why can't we be just friends?"

Great! He won't even look at me now.

"Hello? Nick?"

God! Stay strong. Stay Strong. Don't cry. Don't cry.

"Nick. Why are you being this way?!"

Ugh! Great now he's making me cry...in front of him!

**Nick's POV**

Here's your chance. Tell her why you can't be with her.

No, tell her that you love her.

Make up your mind, Nick!

Oh no. Oh no! She's crying.

I made a girl cry. Dang it!

**No one's POV**

"Nick! Why are you doing this to me?" said Miley as she sobbed.

"Do you like to see me cry? Is that why you played with my emotions?!" added Miley.

"Because Miley! I can't be with you!" said Nick.

"Why not? It's not like anyone is stopping you! Stop being so cowardly! Even if we can't be together, why are you totally ignoring me?" said Miley.

"Miley, you don't think that I want to be with you. Of course I do--"

"Well, you have an odd way of showing it! You don't even say hi to me anymore!" said Miley as she cut off Nick.

Small tears streamed down Nick's cheeks. "Miley! I love you! I love you so much that it scares me! But we can't be together 'cause of my career!"

"I do love you too Nick but if you're going to put your career over me, then I honestly don't want to love you." said Miley as she walked away.

Before she could even exit the door, Nick grabbed her hand and pulled her waist close to his and kissed her.

Enjoying the five second kiss, Miley snapped back into reality.

"If you love me, prove it because the way I see it is you're just playing with my emotions again..."

Meanwhile, Kevin and Joe were standing outside of Miley/their dressing room with their ears pressed against the door.

"What are you guys doing?" said Mandy who startled the boys.

"Uhh, nothing..." said Kevin.

"You're spying on Nick and Miley! You guys should be ashamed of yourselves...Now push over." said Mandy as she pressed her own ear against the door.

"I can't hear anything." whispered Joe.

Right after Joe's response, Miley opened the door and Joe, Kevin, and Mandy all fell forward.

A few painful interjections were said by the three as Miley and Nick looked at them with evil eyes.

Miley didn't really care if they listened in on the conversation. Her main goal was to get out of there...fast.


	7. Butterflies

**Disclaimer**: The only thing I own is a camera without internal memory or a memory stick:(

**Chapter 6: Butterflies**

It was 2:17 AM, and Nick was having some troubles sleeping.

Miley's last words shocked him harder than lightning.  
_  
FLASHBACK_

_"If you love me, prove it because the way I see it is you're just playing with my emotions again."_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

His brothers tried to comfort him and stopped fighting, for once, and assure him everything would be alright but Nick wasn't so positive.

'How am I supposed to show her I love her? I can't even describe it with words. Ugh...'

Nick could feel his head pounding and his heart aching with sadness.

After thinking a bit, a little light bulb came up as Nick pieced together a plan.

Mandy was lying down next to Miley in her queen sized bed.

As soon as they got to Miley's house, Miley changed into some pajamas, got some left over Pinkberry and just sulked as she ate.

Mandy tried her best to cheer Miley up but nothing was working.

"Do you want me to super kick Nick's ass for you?" said Mandy trying to be funny.

Miley half sighed and half giggled.

She couldn't bear to laugh when her heart was going through emotional tragedy.

"Come on Milerz. Why don't we make a YouTube video of us being dorks? Eh, Eh?"

Miley just shrugged her head no and turned her body away as she continued to eat her ice cream.

As the night--well rather early morning went by, Miley managed to get a few hours of sleep before getting ready to go out shopping.

"Miley, let's go!" said Mandy as Miley opened the door.

When she got down to the steps of her porch, she saw a card that was decorated with various colorful hearts, and x's and o's.

_Dear Miley,_

_Follow these instructions carefully;_

_Take two steps to the right._

_Five steps forward._

_Ten steps left and spin around six times while closing your eyes._

_Remember NO Peaking!_

Miley read the letter and did as it said.

When she reached her last spin and opened her eyes, Miley saw Nick with a big cage.

Nick opened the cage and different butterflies flew out everywhere.

Miley stood there in awe with no words to say.

"Miley, when I'm with you, butterflies flutter in my stomach, my hands sweat, my heart beats fast and I'm pretty sure it even skips some beats. I have trouble speaking and I feel like a complete idiot. When I'm not with you, I'm constantly wishing I was with you and when I am with you, I dread the fact that it will come to an end. I know that I've been a complete jerk and I deserved every single word that you said to me but just know that it was because of my publicist. Now, I could care less of what Jerry says because there is no way I can hide how I feel for you. Miley Ray Cyrus, I love you!"

Miley could feel a few tears of joy streaming down her cheeks as she couldn't help but smile goofishly.

"Oh Nick, you are a jerk but I love you too!" said Miley as she grabbed Nick's neck and kissed him deeply.

Nick pulled Miley's body closer to his as he felt a few raindrops fall on him.

Miley and Nick laughed as they hugged and started to kiss again.

Nick could feel another hand rap around him.

It was Joe, Kevin and Mandy.

"What?" said Kevin.

"Who said we can't join in on the love fest?" added Joe.

"Yeah, we all felt left out." said Mandy as everyone giggled.

Right now, it seemed nothing else mattered. Nick wasn't concerned about his parental issues or his feuding brothers and Miley wasn't thinking about her scandal pictures or the paparazzi.

Nick and Miley began kissing passionately once again as the others started to run around and dance in the rain.


	8. Fluffy Duffy

**Disclaimer**: The only thing I own is a notebook with no paper.

**Chapter 7: Fluffy Duffy.  
**

Miley was extremely happy.

It had been about 15 minutes and Nick was still kissing her only stopping for short breaths.

Miley and Nick were caught up in the moment when all of a sudden--

"Say cheese kiddies!" said Mandy as she took a picture with her digital waterproof camera.

Kevin and Joe were laughing in the background as Nick started to blush and Miley tried to chase down Mandy.

The two teens joined in on the laughter and attempted to catch Mandy.

Miley jumped and tackled Mandy on the muddy grass as Mandy screamed.

Nick tripped over Mandy's feet when she screamed as he fell face first.

Joe and Kevin ran over but slid across and landed on their bums laughing like crazy.

Everything was perfect--Well, except the fact that they were all covered in dirt and water but that didn't matter.

"Niley proof forever! Muhahaha! Blackmail!" said Mandy as she got up and ran into the house.

After going inside and drying up, Nick had to leave to go back to his tour for at least another week.

"I'm sorry Miley. I really am. But I have to go back for at least a week but I'll be home soon." said Nick as he hugged Miley and kissed her forehead.

"I know. I just wish you didn't have to leave." replied a sad Miley.

"Hey, it's just a week. And it's not like I'm going anywhere. In a week, we'll be back to being neighbors" said Nick.

"and back to being Niley." added Miley.

"We could never stop being Niley." said Nick as Miley smiled.

"Well, wasn't that corny?" said Joe as Mandy elbowed him and Kevin laughed.

"He means...cute...?" added Kevin trying not to laugh.

Miley giggled as Nick kissed again.

"Oh yeah, and this time, I want the whole world to know. So I'm taking you with me." said Nick as Miley smiled and squeaked happily.

_And the rest was history...and not the boring kind that you read in school:)_

_... OR NOT !  
_


End file.
